The invention relates to a telephone handset having handpiece adapted to be removably supported by a base. There are a variety of known telephone handsets of that type. Generally, the handpiece is formed with an earpiece enclosing receiving means. The other items of equipment such as a mouthpiece with a microphone, dialling means, circuitry and switches and the like have been housed in either the handpiece or the base. Generally at least one switch operating member is engaged by the handpiece in its support position and released when the handpiece is removed.
Of particular concern is a telephone handset wherein an elongated handpiece has a mouthpiece towards one end thereof and an earpiece towards the other end thereof and is adapted to rest on the base to engage the switch operating member. With a handset of this kind, care is required to ensure that the handpiece is replaced in its proper position fully engaging the switch operating member so that the switch is correctly conditioned, and that the handpiece is not accidentally displaced from that position.
To this end, the base may be formed with a cradle for removably supporting the handpiece, the side walls of the cradle assisting the proper positioning of the handpiece and its retention in position. The deeper the handpiece nestles into the cradle, the greater is the protection from accidental displacement. However, particularly with a slim-line handpiece, gripping the handpiece to remove it from its cradle may be a problem. That problem is magnified in the case of disabled persons, people with manual difficulties, arthritis sufferers and the like.
Thus to alleviate these difficulties, a telephone handset may comprise an elongated handpiece having a mouthpiece towards one end thereof and an earpiece towards the other end thereof, a base formed with a cradle for removably supporting said handpiece, the handpiece adapted to rest in the cradle with one end thereof overlying a void in the base, the arrangement being such that depression of said one end of the handpiece into the void causes the handpiece to pivot about a line intermediate its length so that the other end of said handpiece rises to facilitate gripping of said handpiece for removal thereof.